Riding Dirty
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: HaynerCloud. HaynerSeifer. Hayner is torn between Cloud, his older brother, and Seifer, a man he really likes, when he realizes that he may be falling for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the random Kingdom Hearts yaoi random fanfiction generator. Key word is… Dirty! Yes, that's right. And it's Hayner and Cloud. Incestish, even though they're technically not brothers, but they are in this. Fun. Title is that song by Chamillionaire (did I spell that right?)

**Ridin' Dirty**

Cloud Strife stared at his sixteen year old brother, eyes wide. "Hayner? How the hell did you get so dirty?"

Hayner, a young teenager with dirty blonde hair, was covered in mud from head to boot. His camouflage pants were caked with the stuff, as was his shirt, and his normally pale skin was brown with dirt. The only thing still white about him was his smile and the whites of his eyes. He scratched the back of his head guiltily and sent small flakes of dirt falling to the ground. "Um… There's a perfectly sound explanation for this, bro."

Cloud crossed his arms and began tapping one foot, standing in the doorway of their small two bedroom apartment, intent on not letting Hayner in until he fessed up. "Then you better give it to me."

"Um, well, you see… I was playing football with the other guys, and Seifer sort of threw me down. And you know how long it's been raining, Cloud. I've told you that me and Seifer are a bit _too_ competitive, right? So we mud wrestled. Or something like that. Can I come in now?"

"And get mud all over the carpet? Certainly not."

Hayner blinked. "But, Cloud…"

Cloud picked his brother up, noted that he was getting mud all over his work clothes, and carried him into the kitchen. He set the younger blonde down on the counter and sighed. "Get your clothes off."

"Can't I just take a shower?"

"No. I just cleaned the bathroom and I won't have you messing it up."

Hayner wrinkled his nose up and pulled his nearly stiff shirt off. Cloud set the muddy clothing item in the sink and waited for Hayner to remove his mud caked boots and pants. These were also placed in the sink, and Hayner sat there, cold in his white boxers. Cloud carried the heavy, stained clothes to the laundry room and set them in the washing machine. He started the load, grabbed a washcloth, and went back to his brother. "Here. Let's get you cleaned up."

Hayner sat obediently as Cloud wet the cloth and began to dab at Hayner's face, restoring white to some places. Hayner stared at Cloud for a few seconds. "Do you like cleaning people up?"

Cloud continued to scrub at the blonde's face. "Not especially."

"Oh… Do you like cleaning _me_ up?"

"Yeah. You're my baby."

Hayner smiled, and Cloud began washing his arms. "So… This Seifer kid. Do you like him?"

Hayner blushed slightly. "Not… _especially_," he quipped, copying his brother's answer to an earlier question.

"Oh, yeah, and me and Leon didn't play hanky-panky in the back seat of his car yesterday."

Hayner coughed softly, and Cloud blushed. "But that's a totally different story. Seriously, though, do you like Seifer?"

"I… Um… Yeah…"

Cloud finished his right arm and moved to the left. "Has he kissed you?"

"Once or twice…"

"This afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. You're a dirty kid, aren't you?"

Hayner wasn't sure if that referred to his actions or the mud all over his body. Cloud rinsed the cloth off and began working on his brother's feet. When he was finished, he pulled Hayner off the counter and set him down. "You can take a shower now."

Hayner went over the door of the kitchen, then turned around, grabbed Cloud's wrist, and kissed him chastely on the lips. "No matter how close me and Seifer get, I still love you."

He turned around and ran into the bathroom, laughing. Cloud shook his head. That child was a regular dirt magnet. But, hey, a human eats dirt every year. Wasn't it actually essential? Maybe being dirty wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Confusion

Confusion

Hayner set the phone down and waited by the counter. "I'm gonna be leaving for the night." Hayner said as his brother walked by.

"Aww, are you and Seifer going to-" Cloud teased, but was interuppted by his younger brother saying, "No, Cloud, we're not going to play hanky-panky."   
The two started laughing, and stopped when they heard Seifer honk his car horn. "Besides, Cloud, the other guys are gonna be staying the night." The younger blonde said, grabbing his bag and running towards the door. He waved to his brother, opened it, and ran to Seifer's car.

Seifer greeted the boy with a wolfish grin. "Hey, Blondie. You ready? I rented a couple of horror movies and the like."  
Hayner looked behind him at the empty car. "Where are the rest of the guys, Seifer?"

Seifer's grin remained fixed to his face. "They're at the house." He placed a hand on Hayner's shoulder and squeezed. "Just relax. You're so tense all the time, Hayner. Just chill." 

"Whatever.." Hayner replied, hopping into Seifer's car. "And don't call me Blondie."

Seifer's grin stayed glued to his face until they arrived at his house. The two walked to the door, Seifer rummaging through his keyring. When he finally found the key, he put it in the door, turned it, and opened the door. As they walked through the house, Hayner noticed that they were the only two there. "You said that the guys were gonna be here..and where are your parents?" The blonde asked suspiciously, not moving until he got an answer.

"Chill. Let's just watch some horror movies. It's 8 o' clock, so we can watch them until 12 when we go to bed." Seifer said, grabbing Hayner's hand and leading him to the entertainment room." Hayner just sighed, no longer knowing what to do.

The boys sat down on the large couch in the room, which was merely the basement of Seifer's house. Seifer put "Saw" into the DVD player and hit play. Taking his seat beside Hayner, he spoke softly, sending chills up the younger boy's spine. "You ever seen this, Blondie?"

Hayner shuddered and shook his head. "N-no..." 

Seifer placed a hand on Hayner's upper thigh and squeezed. "Well, settle in. It's pretty damn scary." Hayner blushed and looked away. _Oh my god, what am I thinking? He's another __man__, for crying out loud!_  
As they watched, Seifer put a slender arm around Hayner's shaking neck. It stopped shaking, but Hayner was still shaking on the inside. _I mean, I really do like him, 'cause we've kissed, but...I'm so confused...there's Hayner..and there's Cloud.._

"You okay, Blondie?" Seifer asked, scooting closer to the younger boy. Hayner just closed his eyes, knowing that the movie was over. The older boy got as close as he could get and slowly kissed the younger boy tenderly on the lips. This made Hayner freeze, not knowing how to respond or what to do. 

Hayner kissed back softly, not knowing what else to do. He didn't want to flat out refuse the other boy, but he was so nervous... It wasn't as if this were the first time he had been kissed by Seifer, but it just didn't seem... _right_.

Before Hayner knew it, it was morning and he was sleeping cuddled up against Seifer. "What the hell?!" Hayner yelled, jumping up and awakening Seifer.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Seifer yelled, worried and also jumping up.

"Uh..nothing..um...let's go..out..side.." Hayner said, guiltily scratching the back of his head.

Seifer eyed the boy suspiciously. "Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

Hayner blushed and made up and excuse quickly. "I... Cloud wants me home early!" he babbled, knowing full well that he sounded idiotic.

Seifer mumbled 'Fine' and drove Hayner home. No one spoke until they arrived, when the blonde boy said "I'm sorry for being so-" but he was cut off when Seifer kissed him on the lips suddenly, not breaking it until he needed air. Speechless, Hayner got out of the car, waved, and ran to the door of his house. "I'm so stupid.." Seifer mumbled.

Cloud, who had been watching at the window, smirked when Hayner ran in. "So... What happened last night?" 

Hayner blushed and shook his head. "We watched a couple movies, is all..."

Cloud raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really? 'Cause he just kissed you, and it didn't look as if-" Hayner glared at his brother and shook his head, effectively shutting him up.

As Hayner went to sit down next to Cloud, his brother continued talking, "As I was saying, it didn't look as if-" Cloud's brother was once again shut up, this time by his brother kissing him on the lips, not breaking it for air even. Cloud could only hear one thing before the kiss: Hayner quietly saying "Shut up and kiss me" or something of the sort. Once the kiss was broken, silence fell upon the two.

Cloud's eyes were wide in ill-disguised shock. "Hayner..?"

Hayner looked at his brother, his eyes just as wide when he noticed the expression of horror plastered across Cloud's face. _Oh no... What did I just do?_ Bursting into tears, the teenager stood and fled, barking his shin against the edge of the coffee table as he did. He slammed the door to his room and locked it, collapsing on his bed and sobbing painfully.

After hesitating in utter shock, Cloud ran to Hayner's room, avoiding the coffe table. He knocked on his younger brother's door, trying not to make an angry noise. "Hayner! Open up!"

Without any thought, the young blonde shouted "Go away! I know you hate me! I'm so stupid!!" Hayner's words were still understood by Cloud, even though there was hard sobbing in between.

"I don't hate you! Now open up the door!" The older boy yelled, trying to control his anger.

"Yes you do! Now leave!!" Hayner yelled, his sobbing stretching every last word.

"Hayner, don't be so difficult!" There was no answer. Out of anger and frustation, Cloud partially knocked the door down, leaving room for him to slip through. He sat down next to his younger brother, held onto him, noted that he was staining his lounging clothes.

Cowritten with Emo-Kid-01 on 


	3. You don't understand

"Hayner..." Cloud coaxed, playing with Hayner's hair. "Go away." the younger boy said, coldly. "No. Just...just...tell me what just happened..." Cloud stuttered, not letting Hayner go.

Hayner shook his head. "I don't want to." Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause I think you do." When he received no answer he cooed, "Come on, Hayner... Your big brother _really_ wants to know."

"No, my big brother really wants to get out of the room." the younger boy said, coldly. "Hayner... I do have feelings for you… but it isn't right.." said Cloud, "And that's what you need to understand.." "Why?!" Hayner yelled, storming out of the room, tears rolling down his cheeks. On the way out, he barked his shin on the door.

"Hayner!" the older boy yelled, standing up and chasing after him. On his

way out, he fell to the floor, either from a broken heart, or from the pain of the situation.

He was still lying there, sobbing, when Leon walked in an hour later. He was carrying a grocery bag of clothes and when he saw Cloud on the floor, he instantly rushed to his side. "Cloud! What happened?" Cloud shook his head. "Hayner's gone, Leon..." Leon looked confused. "Why?" Cloud merely shook his head again and stumbled to his feet. "Why are you here?" Leon held out the grocery bag apologetically. "I was going through my closet and found a bunch of clothes that might fit him. But... I guess that doesn't matter now..." Cloud smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Leon. Do you... Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I mean… like… as friends..." Cloud started to say, but he was cut off by the start of a sweet kiss from Leon. It was long, and it would've been longer, but Hayner interrupted as he shouted from the doorway, "What the hell?! Leon, get the heck out of here!" Hayner grabbed the older boy Leon by the shirt and threw him.

With more tears rolling down his face, Hayner stormed out of the house, but he stopped on the porch in the backyard.

Cloud leaned over and offered a hand to Leon, who had whacked his head against the wall when Hayner threw him. Leon shook his head. "Go after him, Cloud. I'll be fine." Cloud nodded and walked out onto the back porch. Hayner was standing at the very end, his shoulders shaking violently.

"Go away and return to your little lover boy…" was all Hayner had to say, besides the obvious: "I don't feel like talking." "If you don't want to talk, I'll talk, and you'll listen. First of all, I don't like Leon-" "Then why the hell did you let him kiss you?!" the younger boy yelled, storming off to the neighbors' gate.

As Cloud tried to follow him, the younger boy hopped the gate and walked to the right, then going to their own gate and hopping that. Lucky for Hayner there was another gate behind him, and they both knew that Cloud didn't like to hop over fences and such.

Cloud attempted to hop the first fence in his path but caught his pants, falling and utterly humiliating himself, as well as tearing a hole in the seat of his jeans. Leon came up behind him and spoke softly. "Are you all right?" Cloud nodded and stood, blushing terribly. Leon shuffled his feet slowly and spoke, sounding unsure. "I... Um, I heard the conversation... You don't like me?" Cloud reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great friend, Leon, but I don't think we can ever be much more than that." Leon nodded, and then smiled sadly. "The other day, in the back of my car... It was fun." Cloud forced a smile in return. "It was, wasn't it? And if Hayner weren't so jealous, I'd probably do it again."

"I'm standing right here, _Peon_." said Hayner, walking towards the fence. "Earlier today, in the hallway...It was fun. Let's do it again." Hayner continued, punching Leon in the face.

"Talk about violent…" murmured Cloud, not meaning any offense. Hayner just sighed in satisfaction and stood in front of his embarrassed brother.

Hayner shrugged and shook his head. "I just came back to get my clothes. I figured that I would go over to Roxas'. I... I can't stay here." Cloud looked crushed. "Hayner..." Hayner shook his head and walked up to his room. Leon staggered to his feet, clutching his bloody nose, only to receive a sympathetic smile from Cloud. "I'm sorry for his behavior. I think you should leave." Leon nodded and left the house, unwilling to still be there before Hayner came out of his room./quote

"Cloud... I'm sorry…" Hayner whispered as he packed his clothes and other necessities in a leather suitcase. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed Roxas' phone number, a single tear blurring the screen.

"It's Hayner... Yeah… Just what I was thinking… Awesome… I'll be right over!" Hayner exclaimed, closing the phone and putting it in his pocket.

Slipping through the doorway, the younger blonde bumped into Cloud as he walked, unknowing of what was ahead. Cloud embraced Hayner, saying, "I'm not letting you leave..."


End file.
